Cesar Vialpando
This article is about the character, for the mission see Cesar Vialpando (mission) '''Cesar Vialpando '''is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Cesar is Kendl's boyfriend and leader of the hispanic street gang, Varrios Los Aztecas. At first, CJ does have some difficulties with him, but he becomes CJ's best friend. He introduces himself to CJ after CJ wins a lowrider contest, helps CJ and the Grove Street Families get back to the top, and remains a loyal friend to CJ for the duration of the game. He is also an excellent lowrider driver. CJ has called Cesar his "brother". Like CJ, Cesar was forced to leave Los Santos with Kendl after the brutal Ballas ambush on the Grove Street Families, and his gang's influence in the city diminished sharply. While in exile, he gets CJ into some grief by introducing him to his cousin, Catalina. After arriving in San Fierro, he and CJ work together to get revenge on the people who double crossed them. Together, they were able to kill T-Bone Mendez. Later, Cesar puts his driving skills to good use by aiding CJ in obtaining several sports cars for their newly established car business. During one of the last missions of the game - Los Desperados - Cesar tells CJ he wants to propose to Kendl. He wants CJ talk to Sweet about this because Sweet expresses his disapproval of Cesar in the early stages of the game. Cesar's vehicle is a red Savanna with a plate number reading "LVA4L" which stands for "Los Varrios Aztecas for Life". Cesar was voiced by Clifton Collins Jr., who broke into mainstream in 1997 as gang thug Cesar in the film 187. Murders committed *T-Bone Mendez - Killed by him and Carl in order to destroy the Loco Syndicate. Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low Rider (Boss) *The Green Sabre *Badlands (Post-mission phone call) *Body Harvest (Voice) *King In Exile (Boss) *Wu Zi Mu (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... (Boss but is unseen in cutscenes nor a phone call) *Are You Going to San Fierro? (Post-mission phone call) *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Deconstruction *Photo Opportunity (Boss) *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 (Boss) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom *Zeroing In (Boss) *Test Drive (Boss) *Customs Fast Track (Boss) *Puncture Wounds (Boss) *Highjack *Riot *Los Desperados *End of the Line Trivia * Cesar is the boss for the mission "Farewell, My Love...", but he is never seen or heard during the mission. * Cesar reveals in "Customs Fast Track" that he is afraid of heights and is unable to properly scale ladder, thus requiring a dock crane be operated by the player instead. * His look might be based on Clifton Collins Jr., who also voices him. He may also based on Collins' other Cesar character Cesar Sanchez from the 1997 movie 187, which also features Samuel L. Jackson who lent his voice to Officer Tenpenny. * In the mission High Stakes, Low-Rider, Cesar's red Savanna can be pushed into the nearby safehouse, thus making the car bulletproof. * Cesar is one of the only 2 characters featured on the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cover, the other character being The Truth. * Despite being CJ's friend, his gang would still attack CJ. * Altough he's the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas, Cesar doesn't wear his gang's colors (teal). He never reveals the reason, altough after The Green Sabre it makes sense, because he doesn't want to be recognised by the Vagos and Ballas who control Los Santos. Instead, he uses an outfit simmilar to what CJ is wearing in the beginning of the game. * Several haircuts the player can get are named after Cesar. CJ initially has the "Cesar" haircut. Other available haircuts include other facial hair, such as a goatee or beard, apropriately named "Cesar & goatee" and "Cesar & beard". "Cesar" is actually the haircut Cesar has. The Cesar haircuts are also the cheapest, consisting of simple, almost shaved hair. Gallery CesarVialpando-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Cesar Vialpando. CesarVialpandomission-GTASA.jpg|Cesar meeting CJ for the first time. es:Cesar Vialpando Vialpando, Cesar Vialpando, Cesar Vialpando, Cesar Vialpando, Cesar Vialpando, Cesar